


Никогда не надоест

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая зарисовка о космических приключениях Тони Старка, в которых он нашел больше, чем ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не надоест

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starkquill drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62157) by phenominablesnowman. 



— Безупречный расчет, — сказал Тони.

Говорил он легкомысленно, но потерявший герметичность костюм пассивно прокладывал свой путь в облаках пара.]— Безупречный расчет, — сказал Тони.

Говорил он легкомысленно, но потерявший герметичность костюм пассивно прокладывал свой путь в облаках пара.

— Держись, я рядом, — Питер буксировал его как какой-то кусок рухляди. Внутренний экран шлема показывал предупреждение за предупреждением (как будто Тони сам не знал о своих проблемах).

У него не хватало энергии — в костюме, да и вообще — и последние 12 минут он просто плыл в пространстве.

Откровенно говоря, спасение было просто необходимо — это нужно было признать.

И конечно, Тони испытывал облегчение, но все же было что-то умиротворяющее в том, чтобы болтаться в тени этого большого и голубого, как мрамор, газового гиганта.

\---

В переходном шлюзе оказалось холодно. Тони был совершенно уверен, что он не снимал костюм, но части брони почему-то лежали кучкой в дальнем углу.

Питер склонился над ним, и мир сдвинулся. Голова Тони оказалась на коленях Квилла.

— Чего ты суетишься? — спросил Тони. Что это с его голосом? В ушах шумело, и говорил он как-то замедленно.

Питер нахмурился. Возможно, нахмурился — все было как в тумане. Но Тони знал этот взгляд: он был стреляным воробьем в том, что касалось переживаний такого рода.

— Ты же в порядке, да? — поинтересовался Питер и убрал локон волос со лба Тони — странный, интимный жест, лишающий дара речи.

Тони дрожал и скучал по дому, он скучал…

— Чудненько, — Тони позволил Питеру и дальше держать себя на коленях и думал о том, что это не так уж и плохо — когда за тобой присматривают.

\---

— По сути, это суп, — сказал Питер, садясь напротив за стол в камбузе. Тони нашел в себе силы не только приподнять ложку, но и вздернуть бровь.

Его рука дрожала, и он волевым усилием заставил ее перестать.

— Как скажешь, Квилл.

Одеяла вокруг его плеч было недостаточно. Бульон оказался соленым, достаточно приятным, Тони выловил нечто, похожее на большое оранжевое зерно, и задержал на языке, глядя в окно.

— Я полагаю, ты знаешь, что такое "чуть не погибнуть", — произнес Питер. Его тон был напряженным, в нем сквозили нотки раздражения.

Тони прокусил «зерно», и оно взорвалось во рту сладостью — как черри. 

— Может быть, прочтешь мне лекцию завтра? Или никогда?

Питер выдал ему тарелку с едой и накинул на спину одеяло — его ладони немного дольше задержались на плечах. Он включил систему обогрева и приглушил свет, чтобы в иллюминаторы было видно звезды. Тони готов был поспорить, что Питер уложит его в постель, если он попросит.

Ему хотелось попросить.

Хотелось оттолкнуть тарелку, перегнуться через стол и...

Питер проницательно смотрел на него.

— Я за тобой слежу, болван.

Тони улыбнулся в тарелку. 

— Да, похоже на то.

\---

Губы Питера были мягкими, и в воздухе между их телами что-то искрило. Питер запустил ладони под рубашку Тони.

Его комната оказалась завалена маленькими сокровищами – всякие мелочи из разных уголков Вселенной.

— Мы можем и позже, если ты хочешь... — с придыханием произнес Питер в ухо Тони, проследив за его заинтересованным взглядом.

— Нет, — выпалил Тони. — Нет. Но что это такое?

— Старк...

Тони нырнул под его руку и схватил с тумбочки у кровати светящуюся сферу. Питер вздохнул. Тони пристально вглядывался в игрушку, в то, как в центре ее расцветал взрыв и растекался к краям, угасая у стенок.

— Нет, но как это работает? — спросил Тони, постучав пальцем по стеклу. — Какой-то тип воспламенения, но без кислорода...

— Я сейчас тут сам воспламенюсь, — сказал Питер, усаживаясь в изножье кровати.

\---

— Ты не спишь? — спросил Питер. Тони молча сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Он дремал, и ловкие пальцы Питера скользили в его волосах.

Снаружи их маленький корабль окружала сливово-красная туманность.

— Мне это никогда не надоест, — сказал Тони, и Питер ухмыльнулся в темноте.


End file.
